Forgotten Realms Poetry Collection
by Raablyn
Summary: Poems number 8 and 9, Screams and I Remember. From Zak's and Ellifain's viewd. A dark one and a relively light-but-gets-dark. Those of you who do, enjoy.
1. Ellifain's Poem

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything, not the Forgotten Realms, not Ellefain, not Drizzt Do'Urden._

_Am I the only one that cried at the end of _Sea of Swords? _Ellefain's story made my so sad . . . _

_This is from Ellefain's point of view, obviously._

_Wistful dancing_.

Beautiful, bright

Twirling 'neath

The starlit night.

_Singing sylven songs_

Sung with passion

Sung with love

Sung with kin.

_Hand in hand_

With beautiful mother

Little sister.

Little brother.

_Swept high_

Up in the air

By trusted father

Without a care.

_Kissed with grace_

Kissed with love.

Kissed with joy.

Kissed to the stars above.

* * *

_Click:_

A thousand clicks

Shooting past

Barely seen, tick-tick-tick.

_Fall_:

Father's fall from grace

Kissing ground

The forest's lace.

_Screams:_

Sister's screams

Brother's screams

My desperate screams.

_Mother!_

Dead: dead.

Savage swipe.

Oh! dead: dead.

_Run!_

Run to her!

Mother! Mother!

My beautiful Mother!

_Cry:_

I cry, cry

Dark figures shoot past:

Screams from sky.

_Lavender eyes._

The fall of a scimitar.

I kiss the ground.

Am I no more?

_Touched with blood:_

My Mother's blood!

On his hands.

Blood: all that blood, all that death.

_Up._

Up my back.

Now under her.

Through my body screams rack.

_Terror._

I hear them.

Drow! Evil drow!

What have you done?

_Nothing_.

I crawl out

From under her.

I fear to shout.

Will that bring them back to me?

No: no!

Can Heaven hear my cries?

Oh, no!

My silent cries?

* * *

_Him._

Lavender eyes.

I know you.

Don't be surprised.

_Rage:_

You killed them!

Drow: evil drow!

Why did you kill them?

_Scream:_

I scream

All that rage

Just tears at my seams.

_They hold me back._

Let me at him!

All dead, dead!

Then light dims.

_Dead again._

I see them so clearly:

Fallen father, fallen mother:

Held close so dearly.

Slain sister, little brother:

Baby brother!

Why, why why?

And mother, my beautiful mother!

Once again I cry.

* * *

_Hero._

Ha.

Evil drow!

Liar!

_I saw, Drow elf._

I saw so clear.

You, your kin, does it matter?

You destroyed all I held dear.

_Hate:_

I will chase you,

I will chase you to the ends of the world.

I hate you, for all that you did, for all that you do.

_Child killer!_

You deserve death!

I saw, evil elf:

I saw my mother's last breath!

* * *

_Scimitar's twirl:_

Evil slash!

Dying in darkness.

Them darkness is past.

_Vengence._

I lift my head.

"You are dead, Drizzt Do'Urden.

My family is avenged."

_I love you._

Mother: my lovely mother.

My hansome father.

My pretty little sister.

My sweet baby brother.

_Avenged._

I draw my last breath.

Finally, vengence is mine.

Slip away into death.

* * *

_My first Forgotten Realms fic . . . do ya like it?_

_Please review._


	2. Drow

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything, OK?_

_Another poem, this one about Drow. Hope you like it._

**Drow.**

_Kiss of darkness, the spider's kiss:_

Torn from ripped and bleeding lips,

Mocking morbid parody of bliss,

In the bath of blood unsure step slips.

_Dance of night, the spider's dance:_

Chaos swirls and chaos plans.

Tilt left, tilt right, paranoid mockery of balance:

The glow of justice has been banned.

_Reign of evil, the spider's reign:_

Souless parody of life's joy sought in vain.

All that was is twisted, light is drained:

Sacrifice of children for moment's gain.

_Death of light, the spider's darkness:_

Unseen as death comes in fast:

Slip of dagger, blood of rival less-

Souless as the common ghast.

_Love of chaos, the spider's love:_

Torn from warm light of world above,

Darkness swirls in the twirl of sword of

The blackness of the High Priestess's hiding cove.

_Insanity corrupts, the spider's insanity:_

The Spider Queen, their merciless deity.

Twirls of chaos, void of souless city:

Kiss of insane darkness, devoid of pity.

* * *

_Sorry to all those who like spiders, myself included. Deli, this is for you: the spider is depicted as evil, which I don't agree with, but please don't flame me!_

_Please review._


	3. Lost, Devoid

_Disclaimer: no own anything, yadda yadda yadda, nothing, absolutely, yadda._

_Takes place in Insurrection. Pretty obvious what it's about._

_THIS IS SUPPOSED TO GIVE YOU A FEELING! See if you can guess which one I have in mind._

**Lost, Devoid.**

Lost

Devoid

The goddess is gone.

No

Savior

Risks the bond.

Cost

The toyed

The failure of spell.

_Look_

Away

Peer into hell.

_Echos_

Cry

Unanswered prayers.

_Questions_

Why

Strip away the layers.

_Cannot_

See

What has silenced Her.

_Cannot_

Be

In the hearts fear spurs.

_Empty_

Void

Where Lolth once was.

_All_

_That_

Is unanswered because?

_Lost_

_Devoid_

_The goddess is gone._

_Lost_

_Devoid_

_The spider's song._

_Lost_

_Devoid_

_Right to wrong._

_Lost_

_Devoid_

_Chaos erupts_

_Lost_

_Devoid_

_Upstarts upsert._

_Lost_

_Devoid_

_Cannot see in hell._

_Lost_

_Devoid_

_Guarded by powers fell._

_Lost_

_Devoid_

_Chaos kissed dawn!_

_Lost_

_Devoid_

_Lolth is gone!_

* * *

_Review please._


	4. Come Dance

_Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN A THING. HAPPY?_

_This is obvious what it's about. Please read._

**Come Dance**

Come dance with me in the moonlight.

_Come twirl with me, free of spite_.

Come sing to the moon and the stars and the sky,

_Come dance with me, and evil deny_.

Come, kiss the breeze!

Come, let your hair wave the trees,

Come, let all barriers fly away

Come, and in the moonlight sway,

_Come dance with me in the moonlight._

_Come dance with me beneath the stars._

You have the right to see the sky

You have a right to bask in the moonlight.

You have the right to kiss the breeze

You have a right to wave the trees.

_Do not let yourself deny this right,_

Your elven birthright.

_Come,_

One of the night skin,

_Come,_

One of the moon hair,

_Come,_

Rise up from the Underdark,

_Come,_

Dance with me in the moonlight,

Beneath the stars,

Among the trees,

Among the height of joy and life.

_Come,_

And all will be made right.

_Come_

Little drow,

Come bask in joy and taste love,

Come see the stars above

Come wave your hand in the moonlight

_Come with me, little drow,_

And come dance with us this night.

* * *

_Review, please!_


	5. Walk Through Menzoberranzan

_Disclaimer: Nope, nodda thing._

_This poem details your averge stroll though the City of Spiders._

_Read it or else they'll come get you._

**Walk Through Menzoberranzan**

_Watch_

Behind you

Mysteries are born.

_Look_

At the new

Vertices of scorn.

_Dodge_

Look away

Lest pain be yourn

_Bow_

At the feet

Of black shreds torn

_Turn_

Away from

The grace of power shorn

_Eye_

Your back

Or where a dagger is worn

_Step_

Away from

A body no one will mourn.

_In_

The City of Spiders

Love is neither seen nor sworn.

* * *

_Short, sweet, didja like it?_

_I ran out of 'orn' rhymes, so I concluded it. _

_Didja like it? Please review._


	6. Vengence

_Disclaimer: all else but the poem is not owned._

_The poem is about a drow female taking her revenge. I wrote it, strangely enough, during the time in school when we were reading 'A Midsummer Night's Dream.' Weird. Definately one of my darker poems. Those of you who do, enjoy._

_Vengence._

Watch me silent

In the shadows

Not so hidden

For ruby eyes glow

Fing my ice-kissed blade

As you wander, blind

Through the web I've made

You like of heart or mind

Can tell me what I feel;

Hateful eyes you see

Chasing you on your heels

Through your darkest dream

Hesitate you do

But there is no surprise

For you see the chill gleam

Echoing in my eyes.

You know why I have come

And what I intend to do

Has your hand gone numb

Clutching sword and shaking knife, too?

Creep I close

Crouching low

For I dointend

Todeal this blow

Swifter than a striking spider

Who has trapped her victim -

The runner, the futile hider -

That cup of hate flows past its rim

As I draw my crossbow

Moving so quick

Still crouching low

Near enough to feel the foor

The cold stone akin to something of mine

You move near the door

I know the Spider Queen's sign.

Your lips you lick-

Do you know I'm here?

A chill feeling fills you

I taste, I revel in your fear.

Your skin grey of hue

As the killer creeps near

Aim I for your black heart

Not so different than mine

Your blood I'll spill

And upon that feast I'll dine

I pull my trigger

In zooms by poisoned bolt

My dark lips curl

As you jerk and jolt

Twist around

I draw my blade

And leap forward

To watch your eyes fade

As my thirsty sword digs in

Spewing, spouting blood

I break your fall

Lean your corpse against the wall

Bound deep in death's dark bond

Farewell to the the startled cries;

I'm already gone.

* * *

_Inform me what you think, thou O pale faeries . . . _

_(Please review.)_


	7. Lil Shaiith

_Disclaimer: No, I own nothing._

Lil Shaiith zhal ku'lam 'sohna, mzild wun yorn lueth xal. Streea zhal rei pholor jal nindyn vel'uss kuuv gyolaen lil Detholusin del Lolth.

_The Nameless shall rise again, more in power and might. Death shall fall on all those who dare oppose the Chosen of Lolth._

_A quick verse in Drow words:_

_Medri -_ _'death bringer.'_

_Chi'dilok - 'fallen paladin.' _

_Lil Shaiith - 'the Nameless.'_

**The Nameless**.

Voiceless upon that which is born

The barrier of honor, bereft of scorn

Home of the brave, the good, the pure

Oblivious to the sly Darkness's lure

Untouched by evil, wreath with golden power

Millenium meld to day, then day to hour

Blossom song of sweet Life's emereld tree

Releasing Earth's bonds, setting the Children free

But hidden in the Moon's shadows

Lies a power there that knows

How to twist, how to blind

How to ensnare the elven mind

Patience is it's darkest might

Hidden away from Sun's golden light

For the brighter the Sun and Moon doth shine

Darker is the Shadow that is left behind.

And so in waiting does the Medri

Hide away from those that can see

The false echoes of whispers' rasp

Attempting to pry Light from it's bright clasp

For It is the Nameless,

It promises across between no and yes

Known forever as Lil Shaiith,

Come alive as an impossible myth

That hast come true

In it's darkest hue.

_Come_, it calls

Echoes throughtout forest's halls

Tainted echoes of promise

Of power to bring the Children bliss

To embrace the everlasting night

And loathing the burning light

By whose searing bright Truth will see

Who is False, and who might be.

And so the Children listen

Drawn by hints of power newly risen

Follow the path of the Chi'dilok

But whose once-golden is seen as empty mock

Of a life that once was

Sworn to the cause of Light becuase

They see themselves as too blind

To see past that Light to it's kind.

And thus came the _Rei del Dalharen_,

Hell on Earth for elves and men

As Corellon's children chose

To forsake the light, and darkness rose

Up through their soul;

They feel their Goddess's unrelenting pull.

Banished from the world of light

Cast into everlasting night

They feel the taste of Lil Shaiith

Now so much more than simply myth.

Hear the Nameless cries

Caught on still wind from passing by.

For the brighter the Sun and Moon doth shine

Darker is the Shadow that is left behind.

* * *

_Thanks for reading, please review!_

_-Raab._


	8. Screams

_Disclaimer: nothing is owned. 'Cept the poem._

_From Zak's view. Please enjoy._

**Screams**

_Hear the screams of dying children_

Born to a world of evil and sin

Hidden beyond the eyes of men

To taste the wrath of their dark kin

Helpless, unarmed, unable to grasp

The concept of why their deaths must be

All ends with a grating rasp

Of a sword bearing death's finalty.

_Hear the cries of bleeding children_

Lying dead and cold upon the floor

A shattered hope of what could have been

Their screams echo a telepathic roar

That refuses to leave your mind

But chases you wherever you tread

Always present, ever there behind

A stain on a sword forever shining red.

_Hear the shrieks of frightened children_

Having seen the merciless eyes of their killer

Who wields a shining sword above when

A swift thrust ends the dreams of t he willer

Theirdeaths for gain of empty power -

Power that will wane and fade and slowly die

Perhaps within the confines of the hour

Of the patient darkness so near by.

_Hear the gasps of desperate children_

Left to lie cold in the hot ash

Strike of sword falling not as often

As a High Priestess's stinging lash

Of anger upon a child's cringing body

That now lies still and cold as death

Burn the escape passage, toss away the key

In a futile gasp that serves as a child's last breath

_Hear the ghostly pleas of dead children_

Slain upon the swords of their dark kin

To appease the ever-clutching spider's den

Of dark lips bared in a feral grin

That you see as you close your eyes

Hearing the ghosts of little children's screams

Haunting you forever as you hide away behind the lies

And hear their echoes in your darkest dreams.

* * *

_Well . . . _

_Did you like it?_

_Please review and tell me what you think!_

_Danke!_


	9. I Remember

_Disclaimer: see the previous chapter._

_NOT ALL THE LINES EXACTLY RHYME! In fact, I think there's a line that goes A B C B instead of A B A B. Please deal._

_From Ellifain's view._

**I Remember**

_I remember . . . _

I remember her soft hair

The exact hue of the raven's wing

Framing a face so kind, so rare

To see a tear with laughter mingling

And echoing around the trees

With eyes so sweet, so beautiful

A voice that sang like birds in the breeze

When spring nights came with their soft lull

_I remember . . ._

I remember the warm, soft feel

Of her arms wrapped around me tight

When at her bedside I did kneel

Running from bad dreams that echoed through the night

And I remember being held so close

Her fingers stroking me hair, so near

Smelling so like a new-bloomed rose

As she whispered that it was all right, that she was here

And the bad dreams fell away

Lifted from my head with her embrace

And she would take me and spin and sway

Dancing with me beneath the forest's lace

And those dreams would back off, held at bay

By the sheer joy that made the night our's

As we'd laugh and dance beneath the sky

Under the stars

As to worry, why?

Mother and daughter holding tight

Bathed in joy and love and hope so deep

Bathed in the sweet, clear, pure moonlight

Or was that her voice singing me back to sleep?

_I remember . . ._

I remember my mother,

The young elf-maid I loved

With arms so sweet and strong

And eyes as gentle as a dove.

I remeber my mother

And, so closely, so vividly

Do I know what happened to her

For when I close my eyes I can see

Her once-warm and sweet body lying cold

Abandoned by her killers, bloody, wolf's lure

As they all lay beneath the cruel sun so gold

As a little girl, bloody and crying, crawled out from under her . . .

I remeber my screams

My fists beating the bloody ground where they lay

My shrill voice calling in my dreams

To gods who won't allow a tiny ray

Of light to bathe the moon's children

Instead they lie so still in the shade

Lie so cold inthis cruel world of men

Unable to bear this cruel raid

I cry and scream and flee

Unable to turn and look back -

Unable too look and see -

_Except in my dreams_

_When I hear their screams_

I remember my screamed cry of vengence

Echoing up to be heard by the sky

A vow I won't hesitate to commence

As the ligh wanes, fades, and passes by.

* * *

_Her story was so sad . . . _

_Well, um, please review!_


	10. Love

_Love poem. A moon elf loves a sea elf. I was bored, so . . . enter Thesaurus._

_Story Behind It: A moon elf, lonely and sad, goes on a ship to reach Evermeet, running from his fears. On the way, he falls overboard, and is rescued by a beautiful sea elf. They fall in love, yadda yadda yadda, and go back to land._

_I hope you like._

**Love**

I had reached but never touched

I had looked but never seen

I had listened but never heard

What might or might not have been.

I had breathed but never tasted

I had breathed but never smelled

I had looked out at the land and sea

But never dreamed that they could meld.

I had reached but never touched

Until your fingers touched my hand

And so swiftly did my breath fly away

As you pulled me to that blessed land.

I had looked but never seen

Until you looked into my eyes

And the flitting shadows of my mind

Were all exposed as empty lies.

I had listened but never heard

Until I heard your singing voice

And all the terrors of my life

Were nothing compared to that impending choice.

I was the son of the earthly land

Among the honorable with the knaves

But you were the daughter of the darkened sea

She who danced and sang beneath the waves.

What might the gods have thought

Looking down from so far above

When I gazed into your sparkling eyes

And knew the fierce joy of love.

I had breathed but never tasted

Until I tasted your sweet lips

And you looked into my eyes

And I warmed at the touch of your fingertips.

I had breathed but never smelled

Until your breath rolled over my tongue

And all the dreams in the world

Were nothing compared to the song you sung.

I was halved, I was missing

Until you smiled before my sight

And I knew the truth of all

That in the dark, love is its own light.

And the dark that I knew I faced anew

I knew I could face it with you-

With you always there beside me

To love me and to hold me and to hide me

Water from dust, and sea from air . . .

If you ever need me, I'll be there.

* * *

_Please review, tell me what you think!_


End file.
